


Banana Chocolate-chip

by junbaitarashian



Series: Sunshine Cafe AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Jun and coffee cake (but more coffee than cake).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Chocolate-chip

**Author's Note:**

> ok, I don’t know where this came from but it just spilled out of me like my coffee did on my lap. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> -=--=-

Jun likes his coffee. On winter cold days, he enjoys hot lattes, usually the seasonal special, though he prefers the pumpkin spice over the salted caramel most of the time. On hot summer days, he likes to drink his favorite mocha over ice or in a frap. Chilly mornings call for a classic cup of Joe, and the occasional espresso is left for busy afternoons where deadlines are close on his heals and he needs that extra boost to meet them on time.

Jun usually likes to pick up his own coffee, even when he has underlings who he could boss around (and who he is sure, would be happy) to do that for him, though he wonders if his secretary, Sakurai, would do it so merrily , but it doesn't matter. Jun likes to take the ten minute trip from his building to the nearest café, which also happens to be his favorite one. It is ten minutes in which he can relax and sort out his ideas and thoughts on work, and also calm his nerves from anticipation of meeting his favorite barista.

Some days, when he enters Sunshine café, he will be greeted with a beaming smile that almost makes his heart stop (though, he still distinctly remembers how the first time he saw that smile it took his breath away). Other days it’s just the jingle of a bell and full blown disappointment when he realizes his favorite barista is not on her morning shift. In those days, he makes a second trip in the afternoon. Only on Tuesdays he sends for his coffee.

Every now and then, on his days off (like today), he stops at the book store next to Sunshine Café to pick up the latest copy of the series he is reading, which usually makes for a good excuse to stop next door and start reading it there. The coffee works as a pluss.

"Matsujun!" He is immediately greeted by the barista who’s flashing a wide smile that makes her eyes crinkle. Like usual, Jun feels his heart skip a beat and wonders how his heart will be able to take much more. "Mao-Chan" he quickly greets, even before his heart has a chance to settles.

“Not workintday?” Mao asks, and Jun wonders if he really sees that glint of anticipation (or is it delight?) that flashes through Mao’s eyes. He hopes.

“No, not today.” he confirms and smiles as he makes his way closer to the counter, skimming through the menu, though he already knows it like the back of his hand, except for the coffee cakes.

“You’re days off are always so random.” Mao giggles out. Jun doesn’t quite know why Moa finds that amusing but he finds himself chuckling along, “You think so?”

“You’re our most loyal customer, it would be wrong if I didn’t notice.” Mao confesses proudly, but Jun thinks -no, I don’t think it would be wrong if she didn’t notice-, but he is happy to know that Moa does notice. Jun smiles and catches Mao’s eyes in hopes that the barista can see how genuinely happy he is.

“Well, Matsujun, what will you be having today?” Mao asks after she clears her throat and tries to hide behind the register. Jun grins but doesn’t take his eyes off of her. “The usual.” he says.

“Ah, and may I recommend today’s special coffee cake? Banana chocolate-chip.” Mao says looking up from the screen, trying to avoid eye contact with Jun, and tucks her bang behind her ear (which Jun notices is flushed).

“Yeah,” Jun chuckles lightly, his heart fluttering with expectation, “yeah, I’d like that.”

Yes, Jun likes his coffee, but he knows he likes the barista at Sunshine café a little more.


End file.
